


two steps back (but still with you)

by littlepixielou



Series: alone in the world (with you by my side) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Omega Louis, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepixielou/pseuds/littlepixielou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things are calm and then they aren´t. louis get´s to relive tings that happened in the past and see a whole different side of harry. niall is acting strange and there´s also a bit of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two steps back (but still with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Here´s the second part guys! I have the third part finished as well so it will be up sometime soon! Thanks for reading, enjoy! xx

It´s easier after that. Slowly but surely Louis injuries start to heal, Niall helps him a lot. He helps him to train walking on his ankle, it hurts like hell but Niall is sure he´ll be walking all on his own in no time. When they´re not doing physical training Niall teaches him about the society. He tells him how everything works these days, what happened when the omegas disappeared. Louis cries a little at that, he wants to know though. He wants to be normal and in order to be normal he needs to know how to act and what to expect.

 

He doesn´t see Harry as often as he would like but still, he stops by a few times a week. He checks in on how he´s doing, if he needs anything and if Niall is treating him well. Louis knows he check in with Niall as well but he still appreciates the gesture.

 

Harry hasn´t touched him since that moment they shared in the beginning, he tries not to feel sad about it but t´s hard to ignore when Harry is right beside him. He can feel Harry´s eyes linger on him more often than not but that’s it, no more touches. He´s disappointed sure but he´s sure Harry´s got his reasons, he only wishes he knew them.  
One thing he has learned is that Harry is a very busy person. He doesn´t really know what being a leader includes but Harry looks stressed a lot and he´s on the phone very often. He almost always looks irritated after a long phone call, sometimes Louis can even hear him even if they´re not in the same room. Louis feels bad for him he wishes he could do something but no one seems to notice how stressed Harry really is besides Louis. 

 

Louis knows Harry has talked to the police; he gave Harry his permission to tell them his story. He has no idea where the investigation is at the moment, he hopes his story helped a little at least but he wasn´t exactly generous with the details. He just wants to forget the whole thing but it´s quite hard to forget ten years of your life, especially when you´re only 16.

 

It would be a little bit easier to forget if it wasn´t for the nightmares. They haunt him every time he goes to sleep. Niall wakes him up almost every night, being woken up by his screams. He knows Niall tries his best to comfort him and he´s incredibly grateful but it doesn´t work. At the end of the day Niall is still a beta and Louis body is quite aware of that so instead of calming him down he just gets more upset.

 

He knows Niall would never hurt him and that he´s a genuinely good person. He doesn´t want to hurt Niall so he has told him to stop waking him up. He hates seeing that sad look on Niall´s face at night when Louis flinches away, when he doesn´t manage to calm Louis down. He doesn´t know if Niall has told Harry about the nightmares, he hopes he hasn´t because if he has it´s obvious that Harry doesn´t care. If he did care he would come and check up on him, or at least ask him about it.

 

It´s a Sunday when Harry bursts into his room, a huge grin on his face and a paper in his hand. 

 

“Great news Louis, they´ve caught them!”

 

Louis stares at him from where he´s sitting in the armchair by the window. He´s gotten his own room now, it´s nice, his new bed is so much more comfortable than the hospital bed.

 

“Didn´t you hear me? They´re caught Louis, you´re free.” Louis doesn´t really know what to say so he settles for staring. He knows he should feel relieved and happy but all he feels is dread.

 

“How do they know it´s them?” Is the first thing he asks and now Harry doesn´t look as excited, he furrows his eyebrows and Louis knows something bad will come out of it.

 

“That´s the thing… they need you to come down to the station. You need to identify them because you´re the only one who´s seen them.” He looks almost pained as he explains and Louis feels like he´s going to faint. He sways lightly in his seat and in a second Harry is in front of him. He carefully places his hands on Louis shoulders and Louis can immediately feel the panic leaving him. He lets out a breath and looks up at Harry, he looks worried and Louis wants to apologize for worrying him, he hates seeing that look on Harry´s face.

 

“Hey, look at me, it´s okay.” Louis is looking at him and somehow it helps, his voice alone manages to ground him in just seconds.

 

“I know this will be very hard for you but this is the only way we´ll be able to put these bastards behind bars for good.” Louis nods, he still feels slightly nauseous though and Harry notices. 

 

“You won´t be doing this alone Louis, I will go with you of course, for protection.” He blushes at the words and looks down; he should feel honoured that Harry goes to such great lengths to protect him but he can´t help but to wonder why.

 

“You will see them through a glass window and I will be with you the whole time, I won´t let anything happen to you alright?”

 

“Okay.” He answers in a small voice and Harry smiles.

 

“Good, we are leaving at four so get dressed. Niall will come and help you to the car where I will be waiting.” He stands up and Louis watches him as he walks towards the door.

 

“See you in a bit Louis, and don´t worry too much okay?” Louis nods as he gives him a small smile, he doesn´t want to worry Harry even more. 

 

It´s four o´clock way too soon and Niall watches him worriedly as he´s putting on his shoes.

 

“Are you sure you´re okay with this because I´m sure they can wait a few more days.” Louis resists the urge to roll his eyes, he reminds himself that Niall is just worried about him. That’s all everyone seems to be all the time, worried.

 

“I´m fine Niall, I just want this whole thing to be over.”

 

“I know, I just… how do you think you´ll react when you see them, if it is them that is.” 

 

Louis swallows as he looks away from Niall, “I´m more worried about how they will react.” 

 

Niall doesn´t say anything after that, he just helps him down the stairs and when they reach the car he leaves without even saying goodbye.

 

“What´s wrong with Niall?” He asks quietly when Harry has helped him into the car.

 

“He´s worried about you.” Louis sighs.

 

“I know that, everyone is always worried about me, he´s never been like this though.” Harry sighs as he runs his hand through his hair and Louis watches him curiously.

 

“He wanted to come with you today but some kids in the house are sick so he has to stay home. He feels guilty not being able to be with you today.” So that´s why he wanted Louis to wait a few days.

 

“Why didn´t he just tell me then? I wouldn´t have gotten mad at him or anything, I totally understand.”

 

“Like I said, he feels guilty.” Harry shrugs and that is that. Louis sighs but he knows he can always talk to Niall when he gets back.

 

The car ride is silent and long, he had no idea they were this far away from the city. He stares at the trees that passes by and sighs.

 

“We´re almost there.” Harry says as he glances at him. Louis blushes, he hadn´t meant to sound impatient.

 

“Why did you decide to move your pack all the way out here?” He´s always wondered, it just seems a bit odd to him. Harry doesn´t look at him as he answers and his grip on the steering wheel tightens.

 

“We used to live in the city and we liked it there but when the omegas disappeared things changed. Alphas had no choice but to mate with betas and most people were fine with that after a while.” 

 

“But you weren´t?” He doesn´t mean to sound judging but he can´t imagine why mating with a beta is so hard for someone like Harry.

 

“No, I wasn´t. I like betas sure but I like children more and I´ve always dreamt of having my own.” Louis frowns but he can´t escape the warmth that spreads through him hearing Harry talk about children.

 

“But… you can still have children though.” Harry shakes his head sadly.

 

“No, I can´t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I´m gay Louis and male betas can´t bear children.” He sounds sad and Louis stares at him, that explains it.

 

“I´m sorry.” He whispers but Harry shakes his head again and gives him a small smile.

 

“Don´t be sorry, it´s not your fault.” He says but somehow Louis feels like it is. He feels guilty.

 

“I still don´t understand why you had to move so far away.”

 

“People were bugging me about it. Saying that I had to mate seeing as I was the leader, they didn´t care about my sexuality as long as I gave them someone to take over the pack once I´m gone they were happy. I wasn´t though so I told them that those who accepted my choice were welcome to stay in my pack and leave town with me, the others well, they stayed and I haven´t seen them since.” He doesn´t sound sad and Louis stares at him.

 

“Don´t you miss them? I mean they were your family after all.” Harry glances at him and then he sighs, he reaches over and places a hand on his knee. He can feel the warmth of it through his trousers and it´s a great comfort. 

 

“Louis, I know you miss them and that´s alright. It´s okay to feel sad, they were your family and to suddenly find out they are no longer alive, that´s big and I understand.” Louis bottom lip wobbles at Harry´s words and he desperately tries to not start crying, he feels like that´s all he´s ever done since he got back, cry.

 

“I just… I just feel so alone you know? It´s just me now and it feels so surreal that I´ll never see any of them again.” Harry squeezes his knee and Louis looks up at him, he looks sad and Louis doesn´t like it.

 

“You are not alone Louis, never again. You´ve got me now and I´ll never leave, I never want you to feel like that again.” His eyes are boring into Louis and he has never seen someone look so sincere before, not that he has seen a lot of people but still.

 

“Thank you Harry. I um… really appreciate it.” He looks down at Harry´s hand which still hasn´t moved, Harry takes the chance to look over at him when he has to stop at a red light. 

 

He´s so pretty it´s unfair and Harry has no idea what´s going on in his head. His eyelashes are casting shadows across his cheeks and Harry sighs, he wishes he would look up at him but he also knows how shy Louis is, how withdrawn he is.

 

A few minutes later they are pulling up in front of the police station and Harry is quick to get out and open the door for Louis. Louis steps out and his eyes grow big, everything is so noisy and big. He hasn´t been in a city since he was just a child, it´s all a bit overwhelming.

 

“You ready?” Harry asks after a few seconds of silence and Louis jumps a bit, realizing he has been staring for way too long.

 

“Not really.” He admits and Harry wraps and arm around his waist.

 

“You´ll be fine, I´ll be right next to you okay?” He starts to walk them towards the entrance and Louis swallows. He can do this, they can´t get to him anymore. 

 

People stare as they get inside and Louis can´t help but to press closer to Harry as they make their way through the corridors, an officer leading the way.

 

“Okay this is how it´s going to work, we are going to step into a room and on the other side of the glass there will be a row of people that we have taken in as suspects. They will not be able to see you okay? Just take your time and make sure you are certain before you point someone out.” The officer looks down at him and Louis turns to Harry helplessly, eyes pleading.

 

“You can do this Louis, you are not alone and they can´t see you so you´ll be completely safe alright?” Louis nods after a while and the officer opens the door, gesturing for them to step inside. Harry leads him inside with an arm around his waist, the officer follows close behind and closes the door. 

 

Louis takes a deep breath and when he turns around it feels like he´s been punched right in the stomach. They´re right there, behind the glass, the people that tortured him for years. They´re just as dirty and vicious looking as he remembers them, their empty eyes stare straight ahead but it feels like they are all on Louis, burning his skin. He takes a step back out of habit and he bumps into Harry, he´s solid and warm behind him and Louis relaxes a little.

 

“Take your time.” Harry breathes in his ear as he strokes Louis arms, Louis nods and looks forward again. 

 

He doesn´t recognize the man on the left, he looks older than the others, he´s fat with grey hair and dark eyes. Louis would have known if the man had been at the cabin at some point, the other five he´s sure of and he tells the officer so, Harry silently encouraging him. 

 

“Well if you´re sure I´ll inform the sheriff and then we´ll make a case out of it.”

 

“When will they go to court?” Harry asks quickly making Louis look up at him, his jaw is clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. Louis doesn’t like it when he´s angry so he steps away slightly, Harry not even noticing.

 

“Well I can´t really answer that yet, it all depends.”

 

“Depends on what?” Harry almost growls and Louis swallows, backing away a bit more. 

 

“It depends on what the sheriff says and if we can get them to confess or not.” The officer stand his ground but he still backs away slightly at Harry´s intense glare, Louis knows the feeling. Harry looks incredibly frustrated and when he turns towards Louis he flinches slightly. Harry doesn´t notice as he walks up to him and grabs his upper arm. 

 

“Come on Louis, let´s go.” His grip tightens as he drags Louis towards the door making him whimper quietly. Harry´s fingers are digging into his skin and it hurts, he tries to pull out of Harry´s grip as they step into the corridor but it´s no use, Harry only holds on tighter. 

 

“H-Harry, it hurts. Can you please let go?” Harry doesn´t seem to hear Louis’ quiet pleas and as another door opens even Louis forgets his pain for a while. 

 

Out comes three officers and Louis’ kidnappers making Louis freeze on the spot, Harry does as well. His nostrils flare as he takes a protective stance in front of Louis, Louis swallows thickly as he prays silently for them to just go away. 

 

At first it seems like they are just gonna pass them without noticing them but then one of them recognizes Louis smell. The man´s head snap up, eyes feral and teeth bared.

 

“You!” All of them are staring at him now and Louis knows they recognize him.

 

“There´s the fucking bitch!” One of them yells out and Louis tries his best to hide behind Harry who´s practically vibrating with anger. 

 

“Trying to hide huh? Still a fucking coward I see, you always was a pathetic bitch right Lou Lou?” His voice is mocking and Harry growls, a clear warning. That only seems to make things worse though because suddenly the man has broken free and that´s when all hell breaks loose.

 

The man lunges at them, his eyes never leaving Louis.

 

“You won´t get away this time!” His words are like fire but Louis has no time to react because Harry is in front of him, punching the man right across the face. Louis want´s to feel relieved but then he notices the trouble the officers have with the other ones. In just minutes all of them has managed to overpower the officers and Louis can faintly hear one of them call for backup.

 

Louis backs away horrified at the scene in front of him, Harry is fighting two of them at the same time, desperately trying to keep them as far away from Louis as possible.  
He can´t do everything though and now there´s a man coming towards him, Louis remembers him. His name is Kevin and he was the one that dealt with all the phone calls to the boss, the one who liked to beat him for fun. 

 

“We meet again Lou Lou; I told you that you would never truly be free from us.” His words makes Louis feel nauseous, his skin crawls at the way Kevin is looking at him. Louis knows the only thing he can do is run so that´s what he does, he doesn´t get very far though because there´s a hand in his hair pulling hard and he lets out a surprised yelp.   
Kevin throws him down on the hard floor and he can feel his ankle twist, it had just healed up properly and now it´s probably just as messed up again. He screams in pain as Kevin kicks him in the stomach and he looks up just in time to see Harry´s head snap up, his eyes are pitch black and he drops the limp man in his grip to the ground. 

 

More officers have finally arrived to the scene and before Kevin has the chance to do anything more Harry has him pinned to the ground. There´s a deep rumbling sound and it takes a while for Louis to grasp that it´s Harry who is emitting the sound. He´s throwing punches wildly now, there´s blood everywhere and Louis doesn´t know who it belongs to anymore.

 

He wants to tell Harry to stop, that it´s enough but he´s too scared, too paralysed to even make a sound. Two officers eventually appears and they manage to get a hold of both Harry and Kevin, after a bit of struggling they separate the two males and Louis sucks in a deep breath when he sees Harry´s bloody face. His eye looks swollen and his lip is cut making blood drip down on his torn shirt. He´s panting slightly, his bruised fists are still clenched as he stares at Kevin who is being dragged away in the other direction along with the others.

 

Louis feels sick, Harry is hurt. Bloody and bruised because of him, his own injuries are forgotten but when he tries to sit up he lets out a whimper. There´s a sharp pain in his stomach and he immediately knows that his already bruised ribs are now even worse. Harry immediately turns towards him at the distressed sound and his eyes soften, he orders the officer to let him go which he does eventually.

 

Harry is kneeling next to him on the floor in seconds and Louis looks down, he´s too ashamed to look the alpha in the eyes. He´s weak and he managed to get Harry hurt in the process, he failed him. He´s a pathetic excuse for an omega and his eyes water at the thought. 

 

“Louis, where does it hurt darling?” Harry´s voice is low and Louis whimpers again, he feels light headed all of a sudden but he wills himself not to pass out.

 

“Come on Louis, you have to talk to me. I can´t help you unless you tell me where it hurts.” He sounds desperate and Louis doesn´t want to upset him even more so he answers, still not looking up from the ground.

 

“My ribs… and- and my ankle.” Harry growls at the confession and Louis curls up, waiting for some kind of punishment. It doesn´t come though, instead strong arms carefully lift him up from the ground and then his head is resting against a big warm chest. He´s incredibly confused but he´s still a bit dazed so he lets it happen, relaxing in Harry´s grip.

 

Harry leaves the police station without as much as a word to anyone and Louis is incredibly grateful, he wants to get out of there as soon as he can.

 

As they get to the car Louis expects Harry to just help him inside the car but instead he lays him down in the backseat with a jacket under his head. Now that he´s no longer in Harry´s arms he can feel his injuries more prominent and he makes a small grimace. The safe feeling is gone so he turns his head a little so that he can see Harry step into the car, as he does this he realises who´s jacket it is. The scent on the jacket is so familiar and comforting that he just knows that it belongs to Harry; he immediately buries his face in the fabric just as Harry looks back at him. Harrys face softens at the sight and as he starts the car he clears his throat.

 

“I´ll get you home in no time Lou, don´t worry.” Louis believes him, especially as he starts to drive at a speed that definitely can´t be legal.

 

After a while Louis starts to feel hazy, the pain is starting to take over and Harry´s scent alone makes him feel very relaxed, almost sleepy. Harry must notice when Louis’ eyes start to drop because he speeds up even more and turns his head slightly towards him. 

 

“Stay with me Lou, you can´t fall asleep. You hear me?” He sounds stressed so Louis manages to give a small nod, Harry focuses on the road again but Louis can still feel his eyes on him from time to time.

 

They´re at the house in 30 minutes and even though he´s in immense pain Louis can´t help but to wonder how they weren´t pulled over by the police for speeding. 

 

When Harry opens the car door Louis shudders at the cold, he looks up at Harry with heavy eyes and Harry almost looks like he´s about to explode. Louis can´t help but to let out a small whimper as Harry takes him into his arms again but the bliss is soon over.

 

“What the hell happened?” It´s Niall´s voice and Louis shuts his eyes, he doesn´t want to see how he has upset another person he cares about.

 

“We had a run in with Louis’ kidnappers at the police station. His ankle got twisted and I think his ribs took a beating.” Louis listens as Harry explains to Niall what had happened but he still refuses to open his eyes, not even when Harry walks inside the house and Niall starts to lead them towards the hospital room.

 

“He´s got blood on the back of his head as well, I don´t really know what happened there.” Niall grunts in response and Louis curls up further against Harry´s chest, it hurts his ribs but he ignores it. They have stopped now and when Louis carefully opens his eyes he is greeted by a very familiar room, he´s back where he began, the hospital room.

 

“You can put him down on the bed and then you have to leave.” Louis freezes at that, what? Harry can´t leave, why has he got to leave? Has he really been that bad? When he feels Harry is about to put him down he grips Harry’s shirt even harder.

 

“No.” Harry looks down at him in shock as Louis lets out a small whine, Niall looks just as shocked as Harry.

 

“It´s okay Louis, I´m just gonna put you down on the bed okay?”

 

“No, please don´t leave Harry. Please, I promise I´ll be good, I promise. Just please don´t punish me.” He´s crying now, ruining Harry´s shirt in the process but he´s too upset to care, it´s probably already ruined with blood anyway.

 

“Punish you?” Harry sounds baffled and Niall makes a small noise in the back of his throat. This is new to Harry, he´s never seen Louis so vulnerable, so omega like.

 

“Please don´t.” Louis repeats and Harry continues to stare at him, he´s got no idea what to do. Fortunately Niall has been doing a bit of research on omega traits and behaviour so he knows exactly what to do.

 

“You have to comfort him, reassure him that he hasn´t done anything bad and that he´s good. He´ll panic if you don´t, do it quick though, I don´t know how severe his injuries are but I want to look at them as soon as possible.” Harry nods numbly at Niall´s words and then he carefully sits down on the bed, Louis still in his arms.

 

“Louis? Could you look at me honey? Please?” He lightly brushes away a few strands of hair from his face and Louis eyes flutters open, they´re slightly glazed over and Harry feels a pang of guilt in his stomach.

 

“You haven´t done anything wrong okay? I´m not mad at you darling, no one is and besides, I can never be mad at you.” Louis looks down at Harry´s murmuring words; Harry who hates not being able to look Louis in the eyes lightly grabs his chin so that he can tilt his head upward.

 

“I´m not going to punish you lovely because you haven´t done anything bad, nothing. You are always so good Lou, you´re such a good boy and I couldn´t ask for a better omega you understand me?” Louis whimpers at the confession but nods nonetheless, eyes a bit clearer now.

 

“I´m good?” Harry nods immediately.

 

“Yes, very good. Now, I´m gonna have to leave for a while because Niall needs to look at your injuries alright beautiful? I´ll be right outside and when he´s done I’ll come inside again okay?” Louis furrows his eyebrows but this time he doesn´t panic.

 

“You´ll be fine love, you know Niall will take good take care of you right?” Louis nods slowly and Harry smiles down at him, progress. He knows that Niall is listening, even though he´s standing by the window trying to look busy with some papers.

 

“I know that too and if something goes wrong or doesn´t feel okay I know that Niall will come and get me, you´ve got nothing to worry about. Leave the worrying to me, that´s my job not yours.” Louis even cracks a little smile at that and Harry takes the chance to put him down on the bed alone.

 

“Okay, I´ll see you soon darling, be nice.” He leans down to press a kiss against his forehead and then he quickly turns around and leaves the room before he can change his mind. His heart hurts but it has to be done. 

 

Louis can feel Niall´s eyes boring into him as he takes Louis’ blood pressure but he refuses to look back. Niall is quiet as he works but when he gets to Louis’ head he sucks in a breath.

 

“What happened here?” He asks quietly as he dabs at the back of Louis’ head with a cotton ball that smells really bad. Louis makes a grimace as it starts to sting but he knows Niall is waiting for an answer so he sucks it up.

 

“Uh… Kevin, one of the men who kidnapped me grabbed my hair and threw me down on the floor. It must have happened then I guess, I hadn´t really noticed it until Harry mentioned it.” He murmurs with his eyes down cast, Niall doesn´t look very impressed.

 

“I hope Harry has a good talk with the sheriff about the security at the police station because this;” he gestures towards Louis bruised body, an almost wild look on his face, “is not supposed to happen and especially not to the only omega left in the world.” Louis flinches slightly at that but Niall is too busy with his rant to notice.

 

“You would think they would be a little more careful with you seeing as you´re our only hope to put more omegas into the world but no, let´s put him in the same building as the people who abused him and kept him hidden for ten god forsaken years!” Niall is red in the face as he finishes and Louis is almost a little impressed. He would have been grateful towards Niall if it hadn´t been for the part where Niall just assumed that Louis would reproduce, just to give them another omega.

 

Louis shudders at the thought, he has always wanted kids but everything is so much more different now. He´s the only omega left, if his children ended up actually being omegas everyone would want them. They would be in constant danger of being taken away from him, his heart aches at the mare thought. Niall must notice his inner battle because he looks pained as he places a hand on Louis arm.

 

“Louis… I didn´t mean it like that. I´m sorry, it wasn´t meant to come out like that. It´s all up to you if you want to have children or not, if you don´t that´s fine. No one is gonna pressure you into anything alright, no one that cares about you anyway.” He glares towards the door as he says this and Louis wonders why. He has no time to ask though because Niall is looking at him strangely and then he reaches out to slowly roll up Louis’ sleeve.

 

Louis has no idea what he´s doing until Niall´s fingers slightly brushes his upper arm and he flinches. He sees a big, dark bruise covering his arm as he looks down and his eyes widen in shock. He knew that his arm felt slightly sore but he hadn´t given it much thought and he couldn´t recall how he had gotten it. 

 

Niall doesn´t say anything about the bruise as he takes off Louis’ shirt to examine his ribs. They´re not broken this time, just slightly bruised and both Niall and Louis releases breaths of relief. His ankle however is broken again and Niall mutters angrily as he treats it, Louis recognises the process from the last time his ankle was broken and he barely flinches as Niall straightens it out.

 

Once Niall is done and has given Louis some painkillers Louis expects him to go and get Harry but instead he stands in front of him, he looks concerned and Louis frowns.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I´m worried about you.”

 

Louis sighs, “Besides that, you´re always worried about me.” Niall gives him a small smile but then he narrows his eyes and steps a little closer.

 

“What happened at the police station Louis?”

 

“I thought Harry already told you?” 

 

Doesn´t he trust Harry? Louis is confused and Niall sighs as he takes a seat next to him.

 

“He did, I want to hear your version though.” He looks serious so Louis swallows as he sits up straighter.

 

“We were about to leave when they entered the corridor at the same time. They recognised me obviously and there weren´t enough police officers there to hold them back.” Niall grunts angrily at that, something he has done a lot since Louis and Harry arrived bloody and bruised.

 

“Harry tried to fight them off, he really did but they were too many and I guess Kevin really wanted to get to me.” Louis takes a shuddering breath, he doesn´t really want to relive the incident but he trusts Niall, he´s his only friend so Louis will do this for him.

 

“He managed to beat me up pretty good before Harry got to him; more police officers had arrived by then so they separated Harry and Kevin as well. They were both pretty badly hurt but at least Harry was on his feet. He checked on me and then he took me home to see you.” Niall nods along as Louis speaks but something is wrong, he doesn´t look very pleased at the fact that Harry defended him which is quite strange if you were to ask Louis.

 

His eyes are once again on the bruise on his arm and Louis shifts slightly, he´s got a pretty good idea where this is heading.

 

“How did you get that Louis?” He nods his head towards the bruise and Louis hunches in on himself.

 

“I mean, you said he grabbed you by your hair and not by your arm. So how did you get it? It looks pretty bad to me.” Louis shakes his head, he doesn´t want to answer. It´s no big deal and he doesn´t want to think about it. He knows he will get Harry in trouble if he answers Niall and that’s the last thing he wants, he can´t bear the thought of Harry being mad at him.

 

“Louis… who gave you that?” Niall is persistent but Louis is stubborn. He shakes his head again and shuts his eyes, it´s easier if he can´t see Niall. 

 

“Louis, answer me.” He´s closer now and he sound mad, Niall is usually never mad. Annoyed maybe but never mad, he peaks up at Niall and what he sees scares him so much that he scoots backwards by instinct.

 

Niall´s fists are clenched and he´s glaring at Louis with stormy blue eyes.

 

“Don’t, don´t make me ask you again Louis.” Niall grits out between clenched teeth and Louis lets out a whimper.

 

“Harry gave it to me.” His voice is not even a whisper but Niall straightens out immediately as he stares at him in disbelief, Harry gave him the bruise, Harry. 

 

“That son of a bitch.” He spits out angrily and Louis watches in horror as he turns around and heads for the door.

 

“It was an accident Niall, he didn´t mean it!” The desperation in Louis voice makes Niall flinch slightly but he still keeps going, he´s too mad to stop now.

 

“I don´t care, I´ll fucking kill him anyway!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought, I love feedback! xx


End file.
